paraworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Governor
The Governor or 'Mayor '''is the tertiary antagonist of ''Paraworld''s campaign mode. He is the corrupt ruler of the Holy City, who is in league with the SEAS. He is also a hero infantry unit, although he never appears ingame in the campaign, and can only be used in multiplayer mode. Appearances Background : ''The governor is the illegitimate son of the High Priest of the temple in the Holy City. Abandoned in the desert as a baby he grew up a member of a small Dustrider clan which found him. And he really grew up - he is enormous. He finally worked his way up to the post of Mayor of the Holy City by gaining the council's trust through his many deeds in their service. Vain, he is well aware of his power and prerogatives. Jarvis Babbit implies that the SEAS are responsible for the Governor's positions as Governor, but how they helped him is never specified. All that is known is that he is loyal to them, not to the High Council or the people of the Holy City. He is an accomplished arena warrior. After Heinrich Kleemann independently made his way into the other world, he gained the trust of the Governor. Pirates and Hostages The Governor agrees to see the three offworlder scientists Anthony Cole, Béla Andràs Benedek, and Stina Holmlund after they rescue several high-profile hostages taken by the Pirates. Presumably aware that they are enemies of the SEAS after they ask him about gateways, he makes up a prophecy on the spot and insinuates that they are "chosen ones" in order to lure them into the desert to die. The Water Temple The three scientists do not die, and in fact fulfill the prophecy that the Governor had made up. Jarvis Babbit pays him a visit to criticize his failure to properly dispose of the three, and tells him to think up an excuse for sending them off to the temple ruins, where the SEAS will deal with them directly. Babbit reminds him that if the scientists are not taken care of, they are both doomed, then leaves. When the scientists return, the Governor makes up another prophecy, and sends them out with Heinrich Kleemann to die. The Arena Although the Governor announces their death to the High Council, the scientists return yet again - during the announcement of their death, in fact - along with David Leighton, commander of the SEAS' military. They accuse the Governor of corruption and collaboration with the SEAS, which he strongly denies, although the council seems undecided. Eventually, the High Priest demands a trial by ordeal, and the scientists are forced to fight in the arena, with the Governor and Leighton watching from a private box. After they slay the arena tyranosaur, the Governor himself goes down to fight Cole one on one, glaive against sword. The Governor has the upper hand at first, but Cole uses his agility to swap weapons, and the when the annoyed Governor makes a mad charge for him, he manages to stab him in the chest with his own glaive, killing him instantly. For a moment there is silence, then the arena erupts into cheers. Special skills Buffs and area effects Special move: Whirling Blade New units and buildings Norsemen: Falling Stones Dustriders: Wall Dragon Clan: Wal Sounds When selected *"An honour." *"Assignment?" *"Orders?" *"Yes, sir." *"At your service." *"As the Council commands." *"An honour." *"Master?" *"I only wanted to-" *"But you said I should-" *"But..." *"I obey." When ordered to move *"I'll follow you." *"Go, go!" *"Yes master." *"Lead me." *"Right." When ordered to attack *"I'm the best there is at that." *"Get them!" *"It would be an honour." *"I'll take care of that!" *"I'll slaughter them." Special move *"Raaah!" *"Uraagh!" *"Uuuargh!" When produced *"I rule without mercy!" *"Finally, a productive government." Image gallery Category:Heroes Category:The SEAS Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Infantry units Category:Deceased characters Category:Units Category:Characters with red aura weapons Category:Units that cause area damage Category:Melee units